


Raven

by Lilith_Deckerstar



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar
Summary: They say being a teenager is hard, but try being a teenager with powers and no memory of your past while working in an organization created to protect the world from EVOs. Rex and Raven are far from your average teenagers, unlike other EVOs they can control their nanites and use them for good.
Relationships: Rex Salazar/ Original Female Character (s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. The day everything changed

Inside the Keep, a Providence flagship currently flying over New York City, Rex bounces a ball against the wall across him. Bobo Haha and Raven, his only friends, watch the ball as it bounces.

"Maybe you need to lay off the sody pop, chief," Bobo said to him. Rex knocks his hat from his head with a ball, "Sheesh, touchy."

A moment later, Rex makes the door to their containment room open up. Rex stands at the open door for a few seconds before putting his goggles on and jumping out of the Keep.

"Woohoo!" Rex shouted in excitement as he fell through the sky.

"Oh, boy. You better go, Raven. Or he's gonna get his butt whooped," Bobo told her.

Raven sighed as she puts her goggles on before getting a running start and jumping out of the Keep. She uses her powers to catch up to Rex by using a direct jet of compressed air shot from her hands and feet, or an air blast. The grey multi-faced EVO looks up at them and gives a toothy smile before roaring at them.

"Uh, Rex, creepy EVO just roared at us. That can't be good," Raven said.

Rex transforms his hands into smack hands, two massive mechanical orange gauntlets on his arms and Raven summons concrete debris to gather on her arms creating massive gauntlets similar to Rex.

"INCOMING!" Rex shouted as they slammed into the EVO. When they made contact with the EVO it crashed into the ground causing a huge quake creating a thick cloud of dust along with making the clash on a few buildings shatter and car alarms go off. When the dust cleared, Rex and Raven stood above the EVO, who is laying in a crater, on a somewhat vertical part of the street.

As the EVO woke up, the smack hands and gauntlets disappeared as they took off their goggles, "Hello, monster guy. I'm Rex. This is Raven. Now thrill us."

The EVO stood up and looked down at Rex and Raven as they got ready to fight. Rex transforms his hands back into smack hands while Raven got into a fighting stance.

"Now, who wants to go first? Anyone?" Rex asked the EVO before it shoots destructive fire blast from its mouth. Raven slams her foot into the ground before raising her hands creating an earth wall blocking the fire from hitting her and Rex.

Rex then jumps up and hits several of the faces of the EVO as he says, "Eeny. Meeny. Miny. Moe," Before getting to the big one and then using the drill mode causing the EVO to stumble back.

Raven stands beside Rex as he lands on the ground. Another face fires an ice blast at them, but Raven quickly redirects it at the EVO making it angrier. The EVO then shoots another fire blast at them, then a jetpack with a pair of wide orange turbine wings, or the boogie pack, comes out from Rex's back before he grabs hold of Raven and flies up to dodge the blast.

"Don't mess around, both of you," They heard Six tell them through their comm, "Focus."

"That's not messing around. This is messing around," Rex then puts his goggles back on and flies around the EVO. while dodging its blasts which were hitting the buildings, "Can you blame a guy for having a little fun? Especially when he can build his own wings."

Debris started to fall from the buildings and are getting close to the people on the streets.

"Civilians," Six alerted them.

Rex and Raven looked behind them before flying toward them to help.

"I got them," Raven called out.

"I can get them," Rex called out.

"I can handle this. You just focus on the EVO," Raven told him.

"I got this," He responded before one of the turbine engines on his wings shorted out and then the other one shorted out causing him to lose balance. Raven breaks free from Rex's grasp and does a dive roll before watching Rex hit a building and landing not so gracefully on the ground.

As Raven went to check on Rex, Six jumps out of the scout ship and unsheaths his swords and perform a series of acrobatic feats, cutting and moving the debris in mid-air so that they wouldn't fall onto the civilians.

"Finish it," Six said to Rex, who nodded and stood up from the ground before turning to face the EVO behind him.

One of Rex's arms transforms into the slam cannon, a large orange projectile cannon. Similar to a rocket launcher, it is positioned to rest on his shoulder. The maw on the back end of the slam cannon extends into the ground and loads the solid material for ammunition. It then proceeds to fire the balled material at the EVO with great force. The EVO it hit three times before losing consciousness and falling face forward to the ground.

"Rex, you're clear to move in and disarm," Dr. Holiday informed him through the comm.

"No offense, Doc, but duh," Rex said as he walked toward the EVO and place his hands on it, "Shut it down, little guys."

As Rex cures the EVO, it begins to shrink and the other faces begin to disappear. When the EVO was fully cured, all that was left was a naked grey-haired man. A Providence agent moves in and covers the man with a white blanket.

"Your welcome, again," Rex then walked away but stopped and turned around when the man spoke to him.

"You made me normal again," The man then hugs Rex.

"Handshakes work too, naked man," Rex said and a second later the man's blanket drops, "Serious. Stop hugging me."

Two providence approached and took the naked man away. Rex and Raven turn around and see Six.

"Time to go," Six told them.

"Do we really have to go back to base?" Rex asked as they walked back into the scout ship, "Let's go get a pizza and celebrate."

"Celebrate?" SIx questioned, "You wreck six city blocks."

"Aw, come on. It was four at the most."

"And technically the EVO did most of the damage," Raven added.

Six turned away from them. Then the door closed and they were on their way back to Providence.

* * *

When they returned to Providence, Rex, Raven, and Bobo went to Dr. Holiday's lab for Rex and Raven's check-up. Raven went first, her check-up consisted of looking at the data collected by her gauntlet wrist bands, which resemble wonder woman's gauntlets but are white in the middle with black at the top and bottom, and also help her keep her powers in control. Rex was next and he went into a scanner that trembled an MRI before coming out a while later.

"Scans look normal. So, want to tell me what happened out there today?" Dr. Holiday asked.

"Just another stunning victory. Saved a lot of people, you know," Rex responded before getting off the scanner and walked toward Dr. Holiday, "Maybe I deserve some sort of reward. Say dinner? A movie?"

Dr. Holiday puts a thermometer in his mouth without look away from her chart and walks away with Rex following her, "I'm talking about the 90% negative spike in your bioenergy. Have an explanation for that?"

Rex takes the thermometer out of his mouth and attempts to flirt, "My bios spike every time I see you, Dr. Holiday."

While Raven inmates a bomb, Bobo comments, "Smooth like sandpaper."

Dr. Holiday wakes away but stops when Rex speaks, "I messed up. In front of Six, then I don't know what happened. I freaked out and my machines just broke apart."

Raven then notices Six walking into the lab and says, "Well, speak of the green man and he shall appear."

Rex sees Six and says, "Oh, hey.

Dr. Holiday turns to Six before looking back at Rex, "I need to check your stress levels. Give me a lap around the petting zoo."

Rex, Raven, and Bobo left the lab and went to the round elevator which would take them down into the petting zoo, which is a self-contained ecosystem and housing for plant and animal EVOs.

* * *

When the round elevator reached the petting zoo, its door opened and closed before going back up after Bobo, Rex, and Raven walked out of it and into the petting zoo.

"Wheels or wings?" Bobo asked Rex.

"Wheels. I want to tear something up," Rex puts his goggles on and transforms his lower legs into an orange hover motorbike and a helmet forms on his head. Raven and Bobo hop on the motorbike. Raven wrapped her arms around Rex's waist and Bobo held onto the motorbike before Rex took off at a high speed through the petting zoo.

"So, what's your problem?" Bobo asked.

"Oh, the usual all work and no play, and don't even get me started on the broom closet they call my room," Rex responded as they past Blinky, a tree with many eyes and can form human-like hands from its branches, it stretches its branches as an attempt to attack Rex but he managed to dodge them.

They soon came upon the lake and Raven raises the water before freezing it to create a ramp for Rex.

"Think they fed Mel?" Rex asked as they went further up into the air and Mel, an EVO crocodile with a tongue made up of three tentacles, came out of the water and opens its mouth to try and get them.

"Obviously not!" Bobo shouted.

"See you next time," Rex said as they landed across the lake.

"Bye, Mel!" Raven shouted at the EVO crocodile.

They continued riding through the petting zoo until they came upon the exit from the petting zoo to the outside world.

"Up for a road trip?" Rex asked Bobo and Raven," What do you think?"

"Don't ask me," Bobo responded, "I'm a bad influence."

"What do you think, Raven?"

"Well, we did take down a big EVO today. So, we should celebrate a little," Raven answered.

Rex then made the door open and the three of them escaped Providence.

* * *

It was in the evening, when the three arrived at a huge concrete drainage ditch for the city next to , where some skaters were daring one another to skate in the ditch. The guy on the far left had on green pants with a grey long sleeve shirt with a red t-shirt he had on sunglasses and black sneakers with pale skin and brown hair, the guy next to him had no hair and brown eyes normal skin with giant headphones with a blue selves shirt with tan shorts and sneakers. The guy on the right had short brown hair and green eyes behind green and sliver glasses with a black hoodie with a brown jacket and blue jeans with black sneakers, the last guy had pointed brown hair with dark brown eyes he had on a grey long sleeves shirt with an orange vest with brown jeans with red sneakers.

Rex, Raven, and Bobo jump down behind the skaters and Rex says, "I'll do it."

"You gonna ride your monkey?" One of the skaters joked and his friends laughed along with him.

Rex puts his goggles on and transforms his lower legs into the motorbike before going into the ditch and started showing-off to the skaters.

"Did he just," One of the skaters said as he and his friends watch Rex, "No way."

"Front sided mcTwist1260 psycho style!" Rex said as he did the trick before jumping out of the ditch and landing behind the skaters.

"Dude's totally an EVO," The guy with glasses said,"Is she an EVO?"

"Yeah, she's like me," Rex answered for Raven.

"Does she speak?"

Raven glared at him before answering, "Yes, she does."

"Thirsty?" Rex asked. The skaters looked at one another before they followed Rex, Raven, and Bobo to the Snack Shack next to the ditch. Rex placed his hand on the soda vending machine and a second later a soda can came out. The Skaters then quickly warmed up to Rex, who continued to use his powers to get them sodas. Raven knew that they're only being friendly to Rex because of what he can do but she also didn't want to spoil his fun. Half an hour later, Rex was still getting them free sodas.

"This is awesome," The Vest Dude said while sitting on his skateboard, "Hit me again, EVO kid."

Rex used his powers and a soda can flew out of the vending machine before it hit the skater in the head causing him to land on his back. There was a moment of silence before the other skaters cheered and the other recovered.

"Dude, we totally gave to take him to the arcade," The skater with sunglasses suggested as he and the others start to leave.

"We're never gonna have to pay for anything again."

Rex started to follow them, but stopped when a blonde teenage boy showed up and said, "Those kids could care less about being friends, you know."

"What's wrong with that?" Rex shrugged.

"Come on, new kid, let's roll. Cha-ching," The Vest Dude said, "Ow."

"Let's just hang here. I'm tired of the whole machine thing. I can't hook you up with anymore freebies," Rex told them.

"Oh, then I guess we're done, Freak!" The skater with sunglasses told Rex and his friends laughed before they left.

Bobo walks up to Rex, 'Uh, might I remind you, monkeys like to throw bobo bombs. And I had Mexican yesterday."

"Good monkey," Rex said before Bobo took off.

"So, you have a talking Monkey?" The blonde teenager said.

"Technically, Bobo is a Chimpanzee," Raven corrected.

"Want a soda?" Rex asked as he held his hand up relieving the blue techno pattern on his hand.

"It's on me. I'm Noah," Noah introduced himself as he held up some money.

"I'm Rex and this is Raven," He introduced.

The three grabbed some soda from the vending machine before walking back to the ditch and letting their legs hang over the edge as they talked. A short while later, Bobo returned with a smile on his face.

"You cure EVOs? Seriously?" Noah asked.

"It's like my machines. Just something I can do. I can't make people completely natie-free, but I can extract the ones that turn them EVO," Rex answered.

"And you can control the elements?"

"Yep, It's just something I can do, like Rex. I can heal but not to the extent Rex can. There are also times when my powers sort of take control over me and that's why I have these fashion accessories," Raven answered as she shows Noah her gauntlets.

"No wonder they keep you two locked up that's pretty huge, like earth changing huge," Noah told them.

"I guess? I mean, just wish they could help us to figure out who _we_ are... But you know the best thing about amnesia?" Rex asked. Noah didn't respond and waited for Rex to tell him, "I forgot."

Rex, Raven, and Noah laughed at the joke while Bobo said, "You call that comedy?"

I'm glad someone's laughing," Six said. Bobo fallen from where he was sleeping. Rex, Raven, and Noah looked and saw Six with a few providence agents standing next to him.

"Who's he supposed to be?" Noah asked.

"Six is like a nanny... Just more aggro," Rex told Noah as the three of them stood up.

"Hysterical. Now, let's go," Six ordered Rex and Raven.

"We're gonna chill here for a while, thanks," Rex turned his back on Six.

Six walked up to him, "Rex… Duck!" He pushed Rex down right as a greenish crystal came flying and ripped Six black tie in two and another going towards his head he dough that two and two more and landed right next to his looked up and saw a cybernetic werewolf tore a part of the chain fence. A crystal shooting lizard abomination and a four-arm teenage schoolgirl followed the cybernetic werewolf down and they attacked the Providence Agents and Six.

Rex and Raven were about to help Six, but then the crystal shooting lizard abomination stopped them, "We got your back, Kid. We're on your side."

"Our side? Six may be a pain, but-" Rex began.

The four-armed teenage schoolgirl appeared behind them in a portal and behind her they could see a grey forest, "Through here. The promise land."

" _We're waiting, Rex, Raven,"_ The two heard a man's voice and they walked closer to the portal.

"Rex! Raven! Stay back!" Six shouted. They turned to Six, but then the crystal shooting lizard abomination pushed Rex, Raven, Bobo, and Noah through the portal.

* * *

When Rex, Noah, Raven, and Bobo arrived where the portal took them they stood up off the ground. The portal took them to a forest with a crimson red sky.

"Never flying couch again. No, sirree," Bobo said.

Once the cybernetic werewolf, crystal shooting lizard abomination, and a four-arm teenage schoolgirl walked through the portal it closed. Noah, Raven, Bobo, and Rex turned to them and Rex asked, "Where are we?"

"Home," The cybernetic werewolf answered.

Then a section of trees formed an archway as a man walked toward them and little flowers sprouted around his feet. He was wearing black boots with grey pants and a black shirt and long grey coat with a golden hand with a golden strap. His hair was black with strips of white and pale skin and his eyes were dark red like dark blood.

"Hey, head honcho act all impressed," Bobo whispered to Rex and Raven.

"Not acting," Rex told Bobo.

"Ditto," Raven said. The man stopped when he reached them, 'You can control nature."

"In a manner of speaking: yes," He responded.

"Good, think you can crank down the heat a notch, skippy," Bobo said. The man glared at Bobo before he made a rain cloud appear above him and it rained on Bobo. When it stopped, Bobo spits out the water, "Show off."

"I am Van Kleiss," He introduced, "And this is, Raven, Rex, Abysus, a haven for all EVOs."

"You know who we are?" Rex questioned.

"My associates Biowulf, Breech, and Skalamander have been watching the both of you for some time now," Van kleiss answered.

"That's a little creepy, dude," Noah told Rex.

Van Kleiss moved his hand toward some trees and they moved to show a castle in the distance, "This way."

Noah, Rex, and Raven all glanced at one another before they all followed Van Kleiss to the castle.

* * *

As they walked inside the castle, Van Kleiss began to speak about the nanites.

"They call it a plague, but nanites are in every way a gift. A gift your Providence seeks to destroy."

"The EVO we go after are monsters," Rex defended.

"Yeah, those EVO use their powers to hurt people," Raven added.

"We are not _all_ savages, Rex, Raven. Some EVOs are capable of so much more. You have only just begun to realize your full potential," Van Kleiss reasoned.

"Potential?" Rex questioned, "We don't even know about our past."

"Is that so? Then perhaps a little history lesson," Van kleiss suggested as he turned to them.

"Sounds delightful," Bobo's stomach begins to growl," Got anything to eat in this dump?"

"Take them to the garden for nourishment we will follow shortly," Van Kleiss told Biowulf, Breech and Skalamander, who take Bobo and Noah to the Garden as Van Kleiss continued, "5 years ago on this very spot is where is all began, Rex and Raven. The so-called "Nantie event". The dream to create microscopic machines became real. Some were too eager to see the fruits of their labor, against the wishes of the wisest in their number, inadvertently gave birth to a new age. And a violent birth it was. That day everything changed. The EVOs were born."

Raven and Rex followed Van Kleiss to a throne room.

"That's real interesting and all, but does it have anything to do with us?" Rex asked.

Van Kleiss walked up the steps to the throne and turned to the two, "It has everything to do with you two. Now, let's see what the fuss about the both of you is, shall we?" '

At that moment, numerous roots burst through the castle floor and seize Rex, holding him up to Van Kleiss, and seize Raven as well, but held her against the wall and restrained her hands, and covered her mouth to prevent her from using her powers.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"Call it an experiment," Van Kleiss responded as the pins on his fingers turn into needles on his gold mechanical arm and he stabs Rex's chest with them, causing Rex to groan in pain," Not everyone's relationship to the nanites are as cooperative as Raven's and yours, Rex. For example, my body is unstable, I need a constant supply of fresh nanites to survive. Yours should be particularly nourishing."

Rex and Raven's eyes widen as one of Rex's hands begin to turn to stone as Van Kleiss drains him of his nanites. Raven began trying to break free from the roots, but with her limbs restrained and her mouth covered it almost seemed impossible until she realized she could use the breath of fire through her nose. She began to inhale and exhale feeling the heat build up with each breath she took.

"Now, Rex, I expected so much more from you than this," Van Kleiss states that he is disappointed in Rex for not fighting back. Noah and Bobo get back to where Rex, Raven, and Van Kleiss are.

"Can your hands off him you dang, dirty human," Bobo throws a large rock at Van Kleiss, which gives Rex the chance to fight back. Rex kicks, with his Punk Buster, Van Kleiss into a wall with his face turn unnatural.. Then the root under Raven's nose sets fire and she summons it to her hand allowing her to set ablaze the roots holding her before breaking free.

"Now, that's more like it. Your every bit as powerful as I was led to believe both of you," Van Kleiss, embedded in the wall, told them as He turned his head back into the normal way.

Rex breaks free from the roots, "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't plan on being anyone's lunch"

Van Kleiss chuckles as he frees himself from the wall and steps onto a giant root, "Oh, your far more valuable to me than that, Rex. I merely wanted a taste."

"Ready to go home and not die now," Noah said. Rex puts his goggles on and his boogie pack appeared on his back. Raven salms her foot on the ground and throws a huge piece of the floor through the wall giving them a way out. While Noah and Bobo each hold onto one of Rex's wings, Rex was holding Raven as they flew away.

They kept dodging gigantic roots and trees that try to take them down as they fly away from the castle.

"Thank you for flying AirRex," Rex joked.

"Not the best time, Rex," Raven told him.

"Better be a movie on this flight!" Bobo shouted.

Van Kleiss manifests himself through very large trees, "What are you running to? Providence? Both of you are nothing but tools to them. Weapons to be locked away until they need you!"

This causes Rex's nanites to short out and the four crash into the the crash, Rex struggles to regain his powers back, but to no avail," Come on, Rex. Don't let him get to you."

Noah, Bobo, and Raven rush to Rex and Raven asks, "Rex, are you alright?"

"Gonna need a minute. Biometrics way low," He responded.

"That's really inconvenient," Noah said. Then a moment later, the Pack appears a moment later through one of Breach's portals," I rest my case."

Biowulf moves in to strike but is stopped by Agent Six, who slammed into him with a hover board. Six jumps off the hover board and throws Bobo his laser pistols. Bobo then fires at Skalamander and defeats him. A portal opens behind Six.

"Six o'clock!" Rex alerted Six.

He turns around and sees Breach, who throws a several portals circling Six. Breech repeatedly punches and kicks Six. Then Six unsheaths his swords before throwing them into two portals, a moment later, an unconscious Breach falls out of one of the portals. Six grabs his swords and approaches Rex, Bobo, Noah, and Raven.

"Some nanny," Noah said astonished.

"This EVO Van Kleiss," Rex began.

"We know. He's never been a problem until now. We have to more," Six said to them before they started running," The Keep is hovering just beyond the mountains."

"How'd you find me?" Rex asked Six.

"High-frequency transponder," He answered.

"You tagged us? Like a dolphin?" Rex questioned.

"Not you two. It's in the monkey's diaper," Six said simply.

Rex, Raven, and Noah stop running and looked at Bobo…"It's a simian undergarment!"

They continued running through the forest to get to the Keep.

"I'm a little disappointed it's just you Six. I thought Providence would send an army after me and Raven," Rex said.

"They did," Six told him.

They soon see what remains of a small Providence army and ship ensnared in vines.

"Rex, Raven, forget-," Six began to tell them. Just then the ground begins to shake and a crack in the ground appears between them,"Move!"

Giant roots break through the ground and Van Kleiss appears atop of them, "Such a waste. If only Providence would keep out of things that don't concern them."

The giant roots begin attacking them, but Six sliced them and continued to as he said to Rex, Noah, Raven and Bobo, "Keep running. You'll be safe at the Keep."

"Rex, I don't think Van Kleiss just controls the earth, its like-" Noah began.

"He's a part of it," Rex took off one of his gloves and placed his hand on the ground, "There are nanties everywhere."

"I felt them when we got here. He must be connected to all of it." Raven said as Six went running at Van Kleiss. Six got hit by a tree branch and went flying and hit a stone and passed out.

"How are those biometrics lookin' now?" Bobo asked. Rex's hand was giving off blue lightning right as a group of trees surround us.

"Enough of this foolishness! You both were here when it happened, Rex, Raven, we all were! Stay here and all your questions will be answered!" Van Kleiss told Rex and Raven.

"We will take are change with Providence!" Raven and Rex yelled.

"You're messing with your density, both of you!" Van Kleiss yelled.

"Messing around? That's not messing around," Rex laughed as he created a giant orange sword, "This is messing around."

Raven used a jet propulsion of fire propelling her through the air to Van Kleiss. She throws a fire ball at him which he dodges, but she throws small, compressed formations of air fired off her other fist catching him off guard, sending him on his back.

Raven steps forward, but stops when she sees something familiar peaking out of a pocket in Van Kleiss's coat. She quickly snaps out of it as Van Kleiss tries to attack her, but Raven dodges them. A hole on the tree appears in front of Raven and after she steps in, the hole disappears and another hole appears next to Rex, and Raven jumps out.

"Your turn," She told him.

Rex took off running towards Van Kleiss and jump slashing him in half which created a bright orange light.

As the light disappeared there was no Van Kleiss and no tree left, Rex's hand became normal again. Six was okay, except for his shoulder.

"Great, can we go home now?" Noah asked.

Rex just smirked and created his motorcycle before everyone hopped on and Rex took off.

"Sure you don't wanna take the scenic route?" Rex asked in a joking manner.

* * *

At Providence, Dr. Holiday and Six had something to show Rex and Raven. The four of them and Bobo stood in front of a door before Dr. Holiday opened the door which revealed a bigger room for Rex.

"Well, what do you think?" Dr. Holiday asked Rex, "You keep saying you want a bigger room. And Raven, your new room is right across the hall."

They walked into the room and Rex said, "Hm, it'll do."

"This isn't the life you and Raven asked for, but it's the one you got," Six told them, "We have to make the best of it."

"And our past?" Raven and Rex asked.

"We'll keep looking together," he said.

"Can we still hang with Noah?" Rex asked.

"I think that can be arranged," Six responded and took out Rex's ball from his pocket before tossing it to Rex.

* * *

Later that night, Raven was laying on the bed in her new room trying to sleep, but couldn't due to what she was able to caught a glimpse hanging out of Van Kleiss's pocket and she knew why it was familiar to her. Raven sat up before she pulled a chain out from underneath her shirt and attached to the chain was a pendant with symbol of a white lotus on it. On the back of the pendant it says, "Be hopeful and strong as a lotus flower, my darling Raven. Your loving father."


	2. String Theory

In a Mexican village, a humanoid cactus EVO is on a rampage. The people run away in fear from the EVO as its tendrils shoot up from the ground. Rex was holding onto Raven as he flew to the village. The tendrils shoot large cacti spines at the Providence agents and Six on the ground. Six manages to hide behind a building before contacting Rex and Raven through his comm. 

“Rex, Raven, what’s your ETA?” He asked. 

“Right now,” Rex answered. Six looks up and sees them flying over him and to the EVO, “And how can I save your buttocks today, Agent Six?” 

The tendrils move to the revival humanoid cactus EVO. 

“Ooh, Cactus man. Prickly,” Rex commented,” This should take ten seconds.” 

“Rex, wait-” 

“Chillax. I got it covered,” He interrupted Six. 

The Evo notices them and shoots cacti spines at them. Rex lets Raven from his hold and dodges the spines before they hit one of his engines and crashes. Before she hits the ground, Raven rotates the air around her and manages to create an air spout. As Raven moves toward the EVO, she summons water from the well and air before freezing it to create ice spears and firing them at the EVO. 

Before the EVO could retaliate, Rex jumps to an extraordinary height with the help of his punk busters intending to land on the EVO to harm it. The EVO manages to destroy the punk busters with one of its tendrils and sends Rex flying back. Raven’s eyes followed him to where he landing in front of Six. She was distracted that she didn’t notice one of the EVO’s tendrils was coming toward her, but before it was too late Raven created a rock armor to cover her and the tendrils knocked her away. 

Raven crashes through a building before landing near the well. She removes the rock armor covering her body as she sits up. 

“Hey, Raven, are you ok?” Rex asked her through the comm. 

“I’m holding up,” She replied. 

“Good. I need you to make a hole, a big one, in front of me,” He said. 

“Why?” Raven asked. 

“I’m gonna try to go underneath and cure it,” He answered. 

“Ok, I’m on it,” Raven stands up before closing her eyes and stomping her foot on the ground. She uses the seismic sense to perceive the vibrations around her. She senses the humanoid cactus EVO’s roots and Rex before opening a hole in front of him. 

Raven rushes to the sense, and just as Six was about to kill the EVO it fell to the ground and was changing back to normal. The tendrils fell to the ground and a boy went over to the now cured EVO, who was the village priest. Rex, using the drill mode on his smack hands, comes out of the ground. 

“Thanks a lot there, six,” Rex said with sarcasm, “Next time, at least give me a Chance.”

“We're at war. Orders are orders, even if we Don't like them,” Six told them. 

“Well, sometimes there are orders that go too far,” Raven shot back. 

Later that day, Noah and Rex were playing basketball while Raven sat at the sidelines using her powers to spin three pebbles in her hand. 

“You sure you want to be doing this?” Noah asked Rex. 

“It's no big deal. We sneak out all the time,” He replied before shooting the ball but missing the hoop. 

“That's an "h" for you,” Noah said as he grabbed the ball.

“A little normal goes a Long way,” Rex said. 

“You make giant Mechanical hands and smash Stuff. And Raven can literally create a boulder just by stomping on the ground. There's nothing normal about either of you,” Noah told them before shooting the ball and making it in the hoop. 

Noah throws the ball over to Rex, who then shoots it but misses the hoop. 

“You get an "o.” Noah said. He grabbed the ball and walked back over to Rex. 

“There's more to my job With providence than smashing Heads, noah. I mean, that kid today was so Scared. To him, I wasn't fighting some Evo'ed-out monster. I was hurting someone he cared For. I was the bad guy!” Rex told him, “What am I supposed to do with That?” 

“It’s like some people, civilian and providence, forget that EVOs were once people too and didn’t ask to be an EVO. They have no control over their actions and just want to be normal again,” Raven said. 

“You try talking to six About this?” Noah asked them. 

“Six? He doesn't do "talk”,” Rex answered. 

“He just does lectures and orders,” Raven added. 

Noah turns around before throwing the ball over his head and making it in the hoop. Rex and Raven stood in amazement and shock that Noah made the shot. 

“Dude, I feel for you, But personally I'm glad you're Out there helping,” Noah said as he walked over for the ball and tossed it over to Rex, “'cause, as far as b-ball skills Go, you're hopeless.”

Rex turns around and tries to do the same trick Noah did, but while the ball bounced off the backboard Rex turned his left hand into his smack hand and jumped in the air, grabbing the ball and a slam dunk. He also managed to destroy the basketball hoop. 

“I think that's an "h" for you,” Rex said, holding the ball. The three heard clapping and looked over to see Six clapping and a few Providence agents behind him. Rex hands the ball over to Noah and puts his jacket on as he and Raven walk away with Six, “Later, noah. Next time I'll teach you how to Dunk.”

After getting onto the keep and taking off, Rex and Raven were walking down the hall with Bobo and following Six. 

“A lot of headaches here Today because of you two skipping Out. Bring me along next time, will Ya?” Bobo asked. 

“What you're about to see is disturbing,” Six warned them before opening the door to the briefing room. 

“Disturbing? Cool,” Rex commented. 

The four walked into the briefing room and in the middle of the room was a cylinder shaped containment unit with a man inside it that had some sort of goo or slime on him. 

“No way. Is that a zombie?” Rex asked with a wide grin. 

“He's not a Zombie. This poor soul is very much Alive, conscious of his actions And unable to control them,” Dr. Holiday informed as he walked to them. 

“Like bobo in vegas. Kaching!” Bobo said. 

“Isn't this providence? Make it stop!” The man pleaded as his uncontrollable body tried to get out. 

“So, what's doing that to Him?” Raven asked. 

White knight appeared on the screen and next to him is a picture of a man with an external brain and four spider-like legs, “Until about Eight hours ago, the EVO on your Screen was peter meechum, a top Research scientist.”

“We had hoped that he would be the kind of evo we could reason with. But he's too far gone. Every attempt to get through to Him has failed. It could make him a highly Unpredictable target,” Dr. Holiday added. 

“It seems he has The ability to activate latent Nanites, bending non-evos to His will,” White Knight informed them. 

“Like ol' dancey-pants Here,” Rex said as he, Six, Raven, and Bobo looked back at the man in the containment unit. 

“When the event Occurred, nanites were imbedded Into the molecular structure of Almost everything on earth. For most people, the nanites Are perfectly harmless,” Dr. Holiday said. 

“Yeah, until they turn You into a monster,” Rex added.

“I feel fine! Really!” The man cried. 

“So this guy's not an EVO?” Rex asked. 

“Correct,” Dr. Holiday confirmed, “All meechum can do is use the activated nanites to seize control of his victim's muscles.”

Dr. Holiday showed them a video of hundreds of people covered in the same stuff the man in the containment unit is and Peter Meechum before it cuts off. 

“Why he's doing This, we have no idea, but he Seems to be building an army. We've been able to isolate Meechum and his victims to lower Manhattan and have mobilized a mass evacuation but lost valuable time and energy searching for you two. Needless to say, if you can't Pull this off, I'll be forced to Cleanse the area,” White Knight told them.

“Wait, ‘Cleanse’?! What do you mean?” Raven asked White Knight.

“Don't mess this One up, hotshots,” He warned them. 

After leaving the Keep and being transported by a Scout Ship, Rex, Raven, Six, and Bobo were walking down the stairs of New York. 

“Ah, the big apple. And speaking of smells "cleanse the area"? Knight's losing it. This is New York city. You don't just "cleanse" New york city, right?” Rex asked. 

“Do your job, and you won't have to worry,” Six told them. 

“Cure, contain, or kill. At least you keep it simple.”

After a short walk, the four found the people that are under Meechum’s control. 

“They sure look like zombies,” Raven commented. 

“Check it out. They even have that Fresh-from-the-brain-buffet, Living-dead walk,” Rex pointed out as Meechum and those under his control walked near them. 

“Feel sorry for whoever they were,” Bobo said. 

EVO Meechum points at them and the zombies headed their way. 

“And you're positive they Don't want to eat us?” Rex questioned Six. 

Six charges at the zombies and manages to knock down a few. He stops and turns to Rex, “Take him off the board, Rex, fast!” He continues fighting the zombies. 

“Okay, freak show! The crazy train is coming to a stop!” Rex’s hands transform into his smack hands before using them to propel over the zombies. He punches Meechum, knocking him down, and tries to cure him, “I can't. He's not letting me cure him!” 

An electrical shock occurs, sending Rex on his back between Bobo and Raven. Rex transforms one of his smackhand back to normal as he sits up and rubs his head. 

“You will join us,” Meechum said. 

Raven notices his smack hand was covered in the same substance as the zombies, “Uh, Rex,” She points at his hand. 

“This is not cool,” Rex commented as his hand began to move off the ground. 

“Maybe you oughta get that hand looked at, chief,” Bobo advised him. 

The smackhand forms a fist and tries to punch Rex, but he moves out of the way,“I can't control my hand!”

The punch sends a shockwave in the ground causing car alarms to go off and a fire hydrant to burst open. 

Bobo jumps up to a light post, getting away from the water, and hangs upside down from there, “Hey, watch it with the Sewer water. The vest is dry-clean only!”

“I think we have bigger problems then your vest getting wet, Bobo!” Raven shouted as she dodged Rex’s smackhand. Bobo jumps off the light post as Rex’s zombie hand pulled it out of the ground and threw it at Six. 

“It's not me. It's not me!” Rex yelled. 

Rex’s zombie hand swung around trying to hit Raven and Bobo, but they dodged the hits. 

“Rex, you've been Infected!” Dr. Holiday said, stating the obvious. 

“No freakin' duh!” Rex told her. 

“If you don't cut Yourself off from meechum's Influence, your whole body will turn!” She warned him. 

“Great! It's always something!” Rex grabs a car and throws it at Six, but he flips over it. 

“Six, meechum Infected rex through physical Contact. Whatever you do, don't let him Touch you,” Dr. Holiday advised him. 

Suddenly, Rex is forced to go over and help Meechum, now covered in metallic debris from Six’s attack. 

“Sorry! Aah!” Rex apologized as he punched Six and removed the debris off of Meechum. After Meechum was freed, he tried to make Rex’s zombie smack hand, but Rex was fighting for control and his smackhand was barley moving. 

“Rex, you need to Fight this,” Holiday told him. 

“Easy for you to say, Doc. You're not the one getting used as a battering ram!” Rex said, his voice strained as he struggled to keep in control. 

“We're losing Him! Rex, you need to focus. When have you ever let someone Tell you what to do?” She asked. 

“Not today!” 

Rex’s zombie smack hand tries to hit Raven, but she sticks out her leg in front of her and creates a mini rock wall that directs Rex’s smack hand upwards so the don't hit her. Raven covers herself in earth armor before bashing her elbows into the smackhand, fracturing and denting it. She then uses her middle and index fingers, and forcefully stabs them through the smack hand. She then rips it apart, freeing Rex of Meechum’s control and Rex passes out from exhaustion. 

“Six, Rex is free. But his nanites have flat-lined,” Dr. Holiday informed in through the comm. 

“Got it,” He responded. 

Six and Raven noticed that Meechum was about to touch Rex, in order to infect him again. Six threw one of his swords, landing in between Rex and Meechum. While Raven took off her rock amor and shaped it into a boulder before throwing it at Meechum, knocking him back. Six and Raven rush over to Rex. 

“Thanks, dude! Just -- just give me a second,” Rex said. 

“Why do you Interfere? We must obey. He has her,” Meechum spoke. 

“Meechum?” Rex and Raven questioned. 

“He has her,” Meechum moved away and his zombies followed with him, with Rex, Six, and Raven following. 

“Status report now!” White Knight demanded. 

“The target is on the run,” Six informed him. 

“You mean, you lost him?” 

“We’re in pursuit.” 

“Wait. Didn't you hear what meechum Said?” Rex asked Six, “I think we're missing something.”

“We have our orders. Let's go,” Six told him before he continued to follow after Meechum. 

Bobo panted and rubbed his injured arm as he caught up to Rex and Raven, “Whaddya say we blow this party And grab a pizza instead?” 

“Hmm. Tempting. We have our orders,” Rex responded before the three of them followed after Six, but they stayed above the street instead of going into the subway.

“Let’s see where you are,” Raven then stomps her foot on the ground and sensed that Meechum, his zombies, and Six were just a couple of feet behind them. She stepped aside and pointed to where they are,” Care to do the honors, Rex?”

“With pleasure,” Rex’s hand turn into his smack hands before he drills into the street before Rex and Raven jumped down into the subway. 

“Sorry. Couldn't find the stairs,” Rex said as he hits Meechum with his drill mode smack hand, “ “Aw, now I made you mad.”

Meechum’s EVO mouth opened revealing his human head, “Please. She needs me.”

“Take him out!” Six ordered. 

“Punch him hard!” Bobo yelled from the hole in the celling. 

“I think I got him,” Rex said, “Let me cure you!”

Meechum’s mouth closes and gets off the ground, knocking Rex back, “No! This is the only way!”

“Why does no one ever listen to The monkey?” Bobo wondered. 

“Because sometimes your ideas are a little deranged,” Raven told him. 

Bobo pulls out his blasters and jumps down the hole. He aims at Meechum preparing to shoot, “Say bye-bye!”

Meechum hits Bobo, sending him back and hitting a wall. Meechum walks toward Bobo and touches him on the forehead, causing Bobo to be transformed into one of Meechum’s zombies. 

“No!” Rex cried, “Oh, he just zombied my sidekick!”

Zombie Bobo aims his blasters at Rex, Raven, and Six and then starts firing at them. Raven create an earth wall to block the blasts, but unfortunately they ricochet off the wall and to the celling causing debris to fall onto the three. Raven creates an earth dome to protect them from the debris before creating a hole in the ground and a tunnel. 

“Quick jump in. The tunnel will take us out of here,” Raven said, “Hurry. I don’t know how much longer I can hold this dome up.”

Rex and Six jump in the hole before Raven. Once they were all in the tunnel, Raven creates a small fire in her hand to allow them to see in the dark. They made their way out of the tunnel and saw Meechum and his zombies getting closer to the Providence agents on the bridge. Rex creates his boogie pack, Six and Raven hop on, and he takes off. 

“Initiate bleach Protocol,” White Knight announced through the comm before the three landed. 

“Six, is the bleach Protocol what I think it is?” Rex asked. 

“Cure, contain, or kill. They're wiping out everything. We need to fall back,” Six told them. 

“That is so messed up,” Raven said, “There are thousands of people out there, Six. And we’re not gonna stand by and watch that happen, Come on, Rex.”

Rex nodded before he shot the two large grappling hooks on the top of both turbines into the ground stopping Meechum and his zombies. 

“This is just not working. Knight, I think a part of Meechum wants help! I can reach him. I just need something on him,” Rex said the comm. 

“You've seen all the pertinent data. Fall back!” White Knight ordered. 

“No. Something about the actual person, about him! Ah, forget this,” Rex then uses his boogie pack to fly away. 

Raven watched as Providence agents fire smoke canisters and trapped some of the zombies in net before a couple of the agents were thrown into the war. 

“Fall back! Fall back!” Captain Calan ordered and the agents followed him. 

Raven jumps over the bridge and into the water below. She turns around in the water and begins to rise towards the surface. Around her, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to form. Raven is now at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water.

“If you hear my Voice, you are in the kill zone. All personnel remaining have Three minutes to fall back to Safety positions. The area is being bleached,” White Knight announced. Raven looks down and notices that the bleach bomb was activated. 

Raven pours water onto the bridge before raising it up and freezing it, creating an ice wall to prevent the zombies from getting any further. But the zombies try to break through. 

“Knight, you can't! All these people!” Rex yelled through his comm. 

“Do you really want all these lives on your consciousness?” Raven questioned. 

“Are an acceptable loss to save millions More. You've had your shot, and you Failed,” White Knight told them, “Fall back!” 

Rex slams down on the bridge with his smack hands causing the bridge to bounce up and down, and drestorying the ice wal Raven had created. Raven then joined Rex on the bridge and began to fight off the zombies. 

“Rex, Raven, we have our orders. We need to move now,” Six told them. 

“Or what? You keep telling me that we're At war, but what are we fighting For?” Rex asked. 

“Orders aren't orders, six. These are people. They have families who love them. Are you willing to take these people away from their families?” Raven questioned Six, but he didn’t respond and ran toward the bleach bomb.

“Unbelievable,” Rex and Raven muttered. Raven quickly recreated the ice wall before she and Rex jumped over the bridge. Before they hit the water, Rex used his smack hands and climbed under the bridge while Raven creates a small whirlpool of water around her. 

“So, rex, how was new york? Oh, great. Saw some sights, had some Fights, tried to reason with a Giant-brain dude,” Rex said to himself before jumping onto the bridge behind the zombies with Raven and took out his phone, “Noah? Tell me something good!”

“Good how? It's just an apartment! It looks like the Discount-furniture catalog threw up in a cardboard box! What am I looking for?” Noah asked him.

“Something personal, Important, anything!”

“I think I found Something. He has a daughter,” He informed them.

“Got it,” Rex said before one of the zombies puts its hand on Rex, “Hey, little privacy please. I was on the phone here!”

Rex was then pushed to the ground while Raven was hold back from behind by two zombies.

“You must submit. He commands it,” Meechum said.

“Who's he? Don't you get it? They're gonna nuke the bridge,” Rex warned him, “Where's the win in that?”

“You don't Understand. I have no choice. He commands it, or else.”

“Or else what? Who is "he"?” Raven asked Meechum. 

“Van kleiss,” He answered before he started to infect Rex.

“Who -- who is Sarah? Is she who you needed to Protect?” Rex asked him. 

“S-s-sarah?” Meechum said as the EVO’s mouth opened and his head showed and he stumbled back, “I have no choice. This is the only way. They took her, and I must obey.”

The zombies released their hold on Rex and Raven. Raven walked over to rex and helped him up. 

“Obeying orders is way Overrated. Trust me. I can help you, but not if we're Dead! You need to chill out now,” Rex told Meechum. 

“Why? Why would you two help someone like Me?” He question. 

“Because a person is a Person,” Raven answered.

“No matter how screwed up they are,” Rex added.

“Help me,” Meechum said. The infection on Rex disappeared. 

“Doc, I'm shutting him down!” Rex told Dr. Holiday through the comm before running toward Meechum and curing him. As Meechum was being cured, chucks of the external brain fell off an the zombies fell to the ground. 

Rex and Raven caught Meechum as he fell before they noticed that the countdown on the bomb was nearing zero. They placed Meechum on the ground and they raced over to the bomb, Rex disarmed it just in time. 

“That's right. Who's the hotshot?” Rex said as he and Raven walked away from the bomb. 

After spending the entire night fighting Meechum and his zombies, Raven and Rex sat on the edge of the bridge with the sun rising in the distance. 

“Hey, buddy, sorry about Kicking your butt today,” Rex apologized to Bobo as he joined the two on the edge.

“That's all right. I spit in your oatmeal last Week,” Bobo confessed before asking, “What's happening to big head?”

“He's off to see Doc holiday for a full exam,”He answered, “Lucky.”

White knight’s voice cuts in through Rex’s and Raven’s comm, “Rex, Raven, if either of you Ever disobey an order again --”

Raven and Rex take out their comms in their ears.

“Yeah, would love to Chat, but Raven and I got to go find Someone. Adios,” Rex said as he and Raven drops the comms in the water below them. The two then hopped off the edge and walked to the middle of the bridge. Rex’s legs then transformed into his motorbike and Raven hops on the back, “Later, monkey. Save me some pizza!”

The two sped off to search for where Van Kleiss was keeping Sarah. Eventually, they managed to find the place and rescue Sarah. Later on, Rex and Raven along with Holiday and Six watched Sarah and Meechum be reunited from a one way window at Providence. 

“Now, that's what I like To see -- a happy ending, Courtesy of me,” Rex said. 

“And me,” Raven added as she lightly elbows Rex in the arm. 

“I wish he'd tell us what Van Kleiss wanted from Him,” Dr. Holiday spoke. 

“Still too afraid. We'll keep them safe. Someday he'll talk,” Six told her before saying to Rex and Raven as they walked away, “You did good, kid, both of you.”


End file.
